Ano Hi Ni
by AnimeLuver
Summary: Yamato and Sora are having a rocky marriage--- After a fight Yamato goes to a bar where he runs into Mimi. Couples not overly certain: Potential Sorato, Mimato, MimixMichael, Jyoura, and Taiora
1. Default Chapter

Ano Hi Ni  
  
by Ally/Anime_Luver  
  
A/N: I know, I'm writing a ton of stories at the same time and I honestly don't know if this one is going to go anywhere or anything... But I just thought the idea was interesting so I'm writing it.. Please leave a comment if you can, I'd like to know what you all think and if you have any ideas on where I might go with this ^^; Thanks!  
  
~*Ally  
  
Chapter One:  
  
That Friday had not been my day, it hadn't gone well in one way, shape, or form. I was having trouble with my work and gotten home only to get yelled at by my wife for the third time in the last week. Truthfully, my wife and I had been having troubles from the start. We started dating in highschool and everything just seemed to fit into place until we got married. She had been expecting me to change and become more open with her, she thought that I would become more cheerful once I had her around me all the time; Of course, I stayed the same me I always was, a loner and rather angsty character. Why women are always trying to change men is something I have never been able to figure out, as a matter of fact, and I suppose that's why the battle of the sexes rages on and on tirelessly. Anyhow, when I had gotten home that particular day, my wife was annoyed at me from the start. Being late was something that happened a lot with me, space training isn't very routine, after all, and my wife always made a point of nagging me each time I was late for dinner.  
  
"Sorry." I had said to her, my voice revealing my irritation fully as I set down my duffle bag with my space equiptment in it with an inward sigh to keep myself from getting angry.  
  
"Exactally WHY do YOU sound annoyed with ME?" Her voice came after mine, her voice sounding cold like it normally did before she blew up at me.  
  
This was exactally what I didn't need after a hard day at work and I turned around to face her slowly, my sapphire eyes meeting her angry crimson eyes dead on.   
  
Sora's face always looked a bit scary when she was mad, she was frowning and her eyebrows were narrowed dangerously. Her red hair was down about her shoulders and looked disheveled for some reason; she wore a pair of tight jeans and a yellow tanktop that went low enough that I could see a bit of cleavage. Sometimes this type of attire would turn me on, but today it made me even more annoyed at her than I was a moment before.  
  
"Sora, you don't need to get so bent out of shape because I'm late all the time. It's not my fault." I said defensively, running a hand through my blonde hair, noting to myself that it was defenatly messy due to wearing my astronaut helmet for such a long time during the day.  
  
Sora glared at me, her lower lip trembling in a way that told me she was going to start yelling, crying, or both any second now. For some reason, this made my blood boil with anger even more, I hated when she did that. It felt like she was trying to guilt me.  
  
"You're so insensitive, Yamato!" She spat, whirling around and stomping off into the kitchen, her voice high pitched, which told me she was about to start bawling again.  
  
I clenched my fists to try and ease away the anger, knowing I should go after her, but also knowing if I did there was likely to be an even bigger fight between us. I decided to take a walk and then turned and left the way I had come in.  
  
As I walked through Tokyo I wondered why Sora and I were still together after all this time. We fought constantly and nothing good ever came from it. We rarely had sex anymore and neither of us were happy when we were in each other's company. Not only that, we hardly saw each other because of our jobs. My mind whirled with the confused thoughts and I inwardly cursed myself for getting married at such a young age.  
  
It was while I was walking that a kareoke bar caught my eye. Not a flashy kareoke bar, just a hole in the wall type of place. I still don't know what it was, but for some reason I found myself walking in and looking around; It was more like an American style kareoke bar in the way that there was only one big stage where gutsy or drunk people would get up in front of the crowd to sing their hearts out. Seeing the stage gave me a feeling of regret immediatly. It reminded me of my days as lead singer of The Teenage Wolves. My band had been gaining popularity when Sora and I started dating and we did fairly well for a while, but Sora started to complain about how much time I spent with my band and I was soon persuaded to stop singing. This thought fired up a feeling of resentment in my heart for the woman I was married to. I let her run my life for such a long time, I wondered what it would be like to run my own life now and figured it would probably be a lot more rewarding. I let out a sigh of frusteration as I sat down at the bar on an empty stool and glanced around for the bartender.  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
I looked behind me and saw the bartender coming behind me with an empty tray of drinks, apparently they served the people their drinks at this particular bar.   
  
The bartender was in his fourties, I guessed, with a head of shaggy black hair that was in desperate need of a comb, his eyes were like that of a beetle, beady and black and it was easy for me to note that he had horribly crooked teeth.  
  
"A beer please." I said polietly, paying no attention to anything or anyone around me at this point, trying to tune everyone out so I could get some more thinking done.   
  
The beer was pushed in front of me and I thanked the bartender absent mindedly as I took the frosted mug in my hands and stared into the dark liquid in it. I had just raised it to my lips when I heard a beautiful voice coming from the stage, a voice that gave me shivers down my spine. I recognized it as someone I knew, but I wasn't sure who the person was at first.  
  
"Cold wind makes the window rattle in the lonely night;  
  
I want to warm up my cold heart;  
  
By replaying that summer."  
  
The voice sang out as I lowered my beer onto the bar and turned around in my stool. I recognized her immediatly the moment I saw her and my heart thudded in my chest as my breath was taken away momentarily, causing me to swallow hard, my blue eyes locking on her beautiful face. She had changed, don't get me wrong, but I knew that it was her.   
  
She wore her light brown hair down much like how it was in the last picture I had seen of her, her chocolate brown eyes looked sad for some reason as she sang her heart out; her full lips forming a sad smile as she sang that sad love song that made my heart pound like crazy.  
  
"You look so happy playing on the beach;  
  
Our secret video of memories;  
  
I am watching it alone."  
  
My mind whirled with thoughts of why she was here and how long she would be in town. I hadn't seen her in years, as the Digital World that had made us friends was being taken care of by younger people now. Since she had moved to America, Mimi hardly ever spoke to me, although I got the odd e-mail from her for a while. After she had gotten married to an American Chosen child, Michael, she hardly ever wrote to any of the Japanese chosen children, including myself and my wife.  
  
"A little hesitantly, "I love you," I murmered;  
  
Your face with tears;  
  
Begins to Blur."  
  
She looked so serene and in place on that stage, I began to wonder why she never got into the music business and decided that if I went to talk to her I would have to ask her about that. My eyes then scanned her still thin body and took in the sight of her short jean skirt that hugged her hips beuatifully and a pink t-shirt with a purple heart in the middle. I couldn't help but smile, she was still a lover of pink, obviously. Some things never change.  
  
"My darling, I miss you, I'm sorry;  
  
I still love you very much;  
  
If everything we have is in this light;  
  
Can we rewind to that day?  
  
Ano hi ni."  
  
As she finished singing she closed her eyes gently for a moment and then opened them again as the people at the tables clapped and cheered for her. I found myself clapping along with them, somehow mesmorized by her beauty and her soft sounding voice. The next thing i knew I was snatching up my beer and then weaving through tables to get to my childhood friend.  
  
"Mimi-san!" I called out, my voice sounding far more excited than I like to admit.   
  
I saw her pause on the stage's stairs and start to look around, a confused look on her face, although I swear I saw a hint of recognition in her brown eyes.  
  
I waved a hand over at her as I drew closer and I saw her eyes go wide with shock and disbelief as she continued down the stairs and then rushed over to me. Her full lips broke in to a full smile as she realized who I was and she called out:  
  
"Yamato-kun!" and threw her arms around my neck in an embrace I will never forget.  
  
My face flushed as I felt her breasts rubbing against my chest and I willed my lower region not to get over excited about this, although my heart was pounding with adrenaline as I put my arm with the free hand around her waist with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Long time no see, eh?" I murmered, trying to sound casual despite my nervousness.   
  
She backed out of the embrace and beamed up at me, although her eyes still seemed sad to me and I was very curious about why this happy go lucky girl's eyes seemed so sorrowful.  
  
"I'm really surprised to see you here Yamato-kun! Will you join me at my table? We have a lot to catch up on." she said, trying to sound cheerful, although I could see through her easily.  
  
"Sure." I said, my mind a million miles away from my troubles with Sora as I followed Mimi to her table near the front of the stage. I sat down across from her, still hardly believing that we had ran into each other in a place like this.  
  
"SO, how long have you been in Japan?" I asked her quickly, sounding over eager for some reason and I cursed myself inwardly for this, although I pretended that I didn't notice a thing.  
  
She blinked at me, as if confused and then seemed to think about this question.  
  
"About a month, I guess."   
  
"A month?!" I replied in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were here?" this question was swirling around my brain like vultures over a carcas. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why she hadn't at least talked to Sora.  
  
Mimi's smile stayed on her face, although her eyes seemed to get an even sadder look to them as she replied.  
  
"It's a bit complicated..."  
  
I frowned as I stared at her with serious eyes and asked:  
  
"Exactally what happened?"  
  
She looked at me for a moment with mock-confused eyes, but knowing me all too well, she gave in and sighed sadly, her lips pulling into a frown as she lowered her eyes to the table.  
  
"It's a long story.."  
  
I knew she was trying to deter me from knowing her problem and I found myself feeling a strong affection for her for trying to spare me the sob story.   
  
"Go on."  
  
I said, lifting my slowly warming beer to my lips and taking a drink of it while I patiently waited for her to go on with her story.  
  
She started to explain when a terribly sounding singer got on stage and began singing in a very tone-deaf sounding way. She then glanced at the stage and pursed her lips with disapproval and in a soft voice, asked:  
  
"Can we continue this somewhere more quiet?"  
  
I agreed and the two of us got up from the table and paid the bartender before heading out the door into the cold night air.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Ano Hi Ni  
  
by Ally/Anime_Luver  
  
A/N: Well, I'm still going with this. The idea isn't gone, but I have no idea where it's going still... As I said previously, please leave a comment if you can, I'd like to know what you all think and if you have any ideas on where I might go with this I'd be glad to hear them....Thanks! Oh yes, and incase anyone is wondering, Ano Hi Ni is the ending theme song to Video Girl Ai and when I was listening to that song the idea came to me... So... That's the reason for the title and the song choice.  
  
~*Ally  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Mimi and I settled on going to a coffee shop for our quiet place to talk. It wasn't actually all that quiet, but there was no tone-deaf people singing in it, so it was an improvement.  
  
We slid into a booth near the back of the cafe, her across from me, again, and I waited patiently for her to fill me in on what was going on to make her so sad.  
  
She sighed again as she looked at me seriously, fidgeting with her hands, seeming to think over what she was about to say to me.  
  
"I don't really know where to start.." she said, lowering her eyes once again, this time they seemed to be studying her fidgeting fingers on the table and I knew right away that whatever she was upset about had to be something pretty bad. Mimi was one that usually spilled the beans pretty quickly and hysterically once prompted to.  
  
"The beginning would be good." I said with a touch of a smile crossing my face. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her, there was just something about her that way.   
  
She looked back up at me and I saw a hint of a smile cross her face, as well, which caused my heart to do another somersault inside me and my face to flush.  
  
"Well.. Michael and I have been having problems lately.. Big problems.."  
  
"You aren't alone there." I stated, rather shocked at hearing that Mimi was having any trouble man wise, though. Mimi was always the type of girl that could get a man to do whatever she wanted due to her charm and cuteness. Even I wasn't immune to her and I wasn't one who's arm could be bent very easily.  
  
Mimi's eyes widdened in shock at my comment, she looked very taken a back as she uttered the words that hit me with a wave of my own shock:  
  
"You mean you and Sora-chan are getting divorced, too?!"  
  
My mind was whirling over and over the second that sentence was out of her mouth. Mimi was getting divorced?! That just didn't seem possible. I shook my head at her and explained myself more clearly.   
  
"No, I meant we were having a lot of problems..." I saw her face fall when I said this and felt a bit sorry I had said it. "So.. You and Michael-san are divorcing... I'm sorry to hear that.."  
  
She shook her head and it was then I noticed a sheen of tears pooling in her eyes for the first time that night. "Don't be sorry about that.. The reason I'm so upset is because..." her voice cracked and I saw she was trying to fight back the tears that started to trickle down her face. Her voice trembled as she choked out: "Because he is trying to take my son from me.."   
  
I didn't blame her at all for being upset by this and I nodded to her, not sure what to say to it at first. I rose to my feet and she didn't even look up, her body was trembling with sobs by this point. I sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder with hopes that it might help a little bit. The next thing I knew, however, she was clinging onto my shirt and sobbing against my chest. I went stiff for a moment, not overly sure how to react, but then I put my arms around her and stroked her hair with my hands. I still don't know how long we sat there, but it felt like a long time.   
  
"I'm sorry.." she murmered into my chest, her voice coming out muffled due to the fabric. I looked down at her as she raised her face and blinked up at me with red rimmed brown eyes that sparkled from the tears, I felt my body react in a way I wasn't quite expecting and tried not to look away from her.  
  
"Err... It's okay.." I said nervously, itching so very much to taste her, but trying not to think that way. Even if I wasn't in a happy marriage, I was still married.   
  
"I feel a lot better now that that's off my chest... Thanks, Yamato-kun." she said, smiling up at me as she began to bat at her eyes, her body still trembling in my arms as I took the opportunity to look away.  
  
Be still my beating heart... I thought to myself, chewing on the inside on my cheek to try and shake my inappropriate arousal. I let out a deep breath and turned back to her with a demure smile crossing my face.  
  
"No problem." I replied shortly, my mind whirling with a million thoughts and images. I knew I had to say something, but nothing appropriate seemed to come to mind right off the bat. When I finally thought of something half way decent I spat it out right away. "How are you getting to your place, Mimi-chan?"  
  
She looked over at me from the corner of her eye and answered:   
  
"I have to walk. How about you?"  
  
"Same.." I replied lamely, my brain apparently turned to mush.  
  
She blinked at me uncertainly, seeming to be thinking this over for a moment.  
  
"You live around here, then?"  
  
I nodded to her and sighed. "Sora and I live a few blocks away."  
  
Her face lit up when she heard this and I felt my heart soar again at the blissful way she was smiling at me. "We must live close by, then."  
  
I hadn't thought of this, but this revelation certainly didn't make me feel bad. I smiled back at her and once again nodded. "I guess you're right..."   
  
There was a silence between us for a moment and we stared at each other, seeming to be looking into each other's souls and basking in the light of each other's eyes. It really felt to me like she could see into my mind and I squirmed self-conciously under her gaze.  
  
"Say, Yama-kun.. Won't Sora-chan be mad at you for being out so late..?"   
  
This comment brought me back to reality and I blushed at being caught off guard so well. I took a look over my shoulder and saw a wall clock reading 12:00 staring back at me.  
  
With a sigh I shrugged in pretend indifference at her question.  
  
"She's always mad.. That's why I was out tonight in the first place."   
  
Mimi quirked a brow at me, seemingly confused.   
  
"That's right, you said you've been having troubles.. Mind filling me in?"  
  
I had never thought of really talking out loud about the troubles between Sora and I, but after taking a look at the concerned look on Mimi's face, how could I refuse? I let out a sigh and stood to my feet, looking away from her as I thought about what to say.  
  
"Okay.. But let me tell you while I walk you home."  
  
~*~*~  
  
And so, as I walked Mimi home, I filled her in on all of the troubles brewing between my wife and I, leaving out some things, of course. I never was the type to bear my soul completely. When we reached Mimi's appartment she invited me in and I decided to take her up on the offer. It wouldn't hurt to go in for a while, the walk home was fairly short, after all.  
  
"So, you guys haven't talked about divorce yet?" Mimi asked, switching on the lights as I followed her into the apartment and removed my shoes.  
  
I shook my head and sighed.  
  
"No, we haven't.. I've had my thought about it, but I've never brought it up with Sora.."  
  
Mimi eyed me uncertainly as she removed her own shoes and then led me into the living room that had only a couch and coffee table in it, I figured she hadn't thought much about decorating yet, as the walls were plain white and nothing in the room had any pink on it, yet.  
  
"Have a seat." she instructed, taking a seat herself, her eyes not leaving mine as she waited for me to do so.  
  
I did as I was told without arguement.  
  
"It isn't much, I know. But it's good enough for now." She commented, her voice sounding somewhat dreamy as she glanced around the room with a look of thoughtfulness on her face. "But anyways.." She turned back to me with a serious expression on her face. "I think you and Sora-chan should really talk about all of this, Yamato-kun.. If you're both miserable then you should do something about it..."  
  
It felt strange to be getting advice from Mimi, who never struck me as the intelligent type before. Her advice made perfect sense to me, though. I smiled sadly as I stared into her eyes.  
  
"I guess you're right.."  
  
This was followed by a nod in reply from her and then another silence where we did nothing but gaze into each other's eyes. I felt my heart began to pound loudly in my ears as my eyes fell to her smiling lips and then to her bare legs, perfectly exposed. I tried to stop myself from thinking the way I was, but I couldn't. I looked back at Mimi who was looking down at her hands now, not sure where to look, I guessed. Before I knew what I was doing I had reached across and cupped her cheek in my hand, I couldn't stop myself, I needed to touch her. Touch her the way I had never been able to touch Sora who had made all the moves in our relationship.   
  
Mimi's eyes shot up and over to my hand, wide like a scared mouse cornered by a cat.  
  
"Y-Yamato-kun..?"  
  
I coughed to try and clear the lump that seemed to have snuck it's way into my throat. My voice wavered slightly when I answered her, "Y-Yes?"  
  
She looked into my eyes with a look of uncertainty in their depths.  
  
"What are you..?"   
  
She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't really need to finish it, I knew exactally what she was trying to ask me.  
  
My eyes softened as I looked at her, my heart pounding with adrenaline as I made the first step and leaned over and hungrily moved my mouth to hers. She didn't kiss back at first and I felt her murmer against my lips:  
  
"Is this okay..?"  
  
I didn't respond, I just kissed her again and this time I felt her give in, kissing me back gently, seeming uncertain about this as I parted her lips with my tongue to permit myself enterance to her mouth.   
  
"Yama--" she whispered and I felt a spill of emotions as I inserted my tongue into her mouth and explored it until our two tongues clashed and began to encircle one another in an inner embrace that I felt through my entire body as it started to flame with built up desire for the beautiful woman that was now encircling her arms around my neck.  
  
We broke apart momentarily and to my surprise, with a face that was flushed with desire, she moved her hands to the bottom opening of her shirt and stripped it off and tossed it aside, revealing to me a lacey pink bra covering her swelling breasts. She advanced on me this time and helped me out of my button down shirt with hands that were trembling ever so slightly as she un-did each and every button and pushed the material off of my shoulders with a gentle kind of care I never got from my wife.  
  
"God, you're beautiful.." I said in a husky sounding voice that didn't sound like my own as I stared at the shirtless woman before me with lust-filled eyes. I wanted so badly to see beneath that laced bra covering her that my own hands were shaking.   
  
She slowly un-did her skirt at this point, painfully slowly for me. I felt myself hot all over and without further delay began un-buttoning my slacks as she pulled my face down to hers in a kiss that seemed to melt me right into her arms until I was on top of her on the couch.  
  
"Take me, Yamato-san." She whispered into my mouth and I felt myself grow even more eager to take her as I slipped my hands down to remove the only piece of clothing I had keeping me from fulfilling my lustful desires.  
  
~*Chapter Two*~ 


End file.
